theglobalpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodama
Rodama is a simple nation, one which strives for the greatest level of social justice that it can humanly achieve. This goes against the primary nature of other countries, which are often more invested in war or economics. 'History' The history of Rodama itself starts in a time that is simply refered to as 'year zero' by the people, since it is when they first came to the island. At that time, they were a minority group from another country, fleeing the clutches of that very same country. Supressed by the government, and hated for their race, they sought an asylum from the world. They found it in a small island, but it cost them a year on the ocean waves. At that time they were led by Barthollomew Wright, the man who had first inspired them to rebel and later guided them to retreat. Though the people were tired of the sea, and some blamed him for all their troubles, it was generally agreed that he should lead them in this new land. Thus, Rodama began. 'Odd Policies' Rodama's full of odd policies, which most people don't understand. We the people hope this section helps to explain. *No Technology: If you walk around Rodama, you will eventually notice (after a period of time) that there are no cellphone, ipods, laptops, or televisions in sight. This is considered as one of Rodama's oddest policies. Some people would even dare to call it backwards, but that is ignored by the people. The reasoning for the lack of technology is simply because there is not a need for it, and because it actually lessens crime rates. To avoid any misunderstandings, there is working electrical lighting in all buildings, communication stations for political personel in government buildings, data terminals in record houses, and state of the art (some may even say advanced) medical equipment in hospitals and government approved laberatories. Removing recreational forms of technology ecourages physical social interaction, and reduces the countries dependance on foreign energy providers. *Primative Transportation: 'Rodama: A Personification of the Rodaman Nation' Rodama is a fun loving, childlike girl. A true representation of the people and the soul of the island nation, she is warm and loving to all that she meets. Because of her odd appearance and her natural nomadic tendencies, she chooses to wander from city to city and from island to island as opposed to settling down. She loves to sleep under the stars and among the trees more than anything, the warm climate of her nation allowing her to do so in all months but winter. During the winter months she is forced into a semi-hibernative stat, in which her energy is greatly reduced and she often dozes off out of no where. She can be found on the southern islands during this time, more often than not in the deeper forest areas living with some of its wild inhabitants. Often times, if you managed to catch Rodama in the streets of a village, you'd find her buying tackle for fishing, fresh bread, and occasionally some seeds. If she's not doing that then she'll be playing with the village children and teaching them how to bait a hook, how to climb all the way to the top of a tree, or how to coax a cat out of a tree without getting your face scratched off. If you encounter her outside of a village, then no one knows exactly what you'll find. Rodama's closest friends are the creatures that she lives with, being more animal than human she actually feels closer to them. However, in terms of humans, she only really has one true friend. That one special human is Almaniania, who she has yet to convince to stay with her for more than a weekend in her nation. She actually considers him to be too high strung when it comes down to it and is convinced that she will someday get him to relax. She currently holds the position of Minister of Justice in the Global Powers region, it's her first term. 'Rodama's Personality' Rodama is the most spastic person that you will ever meet. She tends to do whatever she thinks is right, no matter what other people tell her, and sticks to something once she starts it. She tends to refer to herself in third person, and acts childish despite her age. She's also much more itelligent then she ever bothers to appear to be, so don't try and underestimate her Something else to be said for Rodama is her athleticism. While she would not be the type of person to work out all day, Rodama is a master of areobatics and fairly strong. This being said, she's also uber energetic to the point where she is almost hyper. As a result her doing cartwheels across the room when she gets bored is not unusual. 'Rodama's Favorite Things' Rodama especially loves music, more specifically her flute. She always carries it with her, and often loves to play it. She adores lively tunes, and if the mood is right in the middle of the night she'll even play a softer melody. Her music has a habit of touching the hearts of men and animals alike, making her somewhat like the pied piper (except she's the good guy). Obviously she also is a nature buff, considering that's where she lives the majority of the time. So, in a way you can say that it's more of a lifestyle than favorite. Her favorite foods are fresh fruits, especially grapes, and cooked fish. Her favorite drink is the rare tall glass of lemonade and the even rarer bottle of soda that Almaniania sometimes brings her on his occasional visits. However, that is the only artificially sugared thing that she likes, anything else she probably finds repulsive.